


Healthy Distractions

by Lameasstowel (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lameasstowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgruntled and sleep deprived, Nitori seeks salvation from his new roommate and Rin is, of course, his shoulder to lean on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffly one shot based on all the new Samezuka canons!!!

A brisk knock echoed through the room. A mutual groan was shared by the boys, and Sousuke leaned over the bar of the top bunk.  
  
"Rock, Paper, scissors, shoot."  
  
"Damnit" Rin lets out a triumphant laugh as he watches Sousuke descend and trudge towards the door. Rin rolls over and buries his face deep enough in the nest of his bed so that he was cleverly hidden from the view of the door. But as soon as he settled into his hiding spot he recognized the voice ringing at the door.  
  
"Rin, its for you" Sousuke shoots him a familiar grin as he spots Nitori standing anxiously in the hallway.  
  
"Ai? Whats the matter" Rin sprung to his feet and bounded to comfort his former roommate.  
  
"I swear if he calls me senpai one more time I'm gonna-" He clenched his fists so firmly a peak of white began to form distinctly on each knuckle.  
  
"Woah woah, lets go for a walk okay? Calm down, its going to be alright." Rin did his best to hold back the smile at seeing him so worked up over something as silly as Momo's antics. Rin put a hand on Nitori's shoulder and guided him into the hallway.  
  
"Dont stay out too late." Sousuke leaned on the door and peered as they walked towards the exit.  
  
"Thanks Mom" Rin laughed as they made their way out into the quiet night.  
  
"It is unbearable. Truly unbearable. He is always bringing in bugs and other weird little animals.Not to mention, all he talks about are girls. How am I supposed to live-" Rin listened intently, allowing him to let loose of all the steam that had been welling inside of him for the past week. As they trudged along, eventually the rant evolved into a conversation, flowing back and forth like a tide guided by the moonlight that they walked under. What would have appeared to be an aimless late night stroll, had a very definite destination, a nearby playground surrounded by gigantic oak trees.  
  
During the day it was a crowded haven for parents looking to wear out their over energetic kids, but at night it became an oasis for the lost and lonely. Rin frequented this place when he couldn't put the day behind him and needed to transcend his avalanche of stresses. The nostalgia is palpable when you sit on the swings and let the brisk, night breeze whisper in your ear. As they both plopped themselves on a swing, their conversation lulled. The beauty in their relationship is that they didn't fear silence. They let the silence wrap around them, flowing in an invisible stream between their two souls. There was no need to verbalize to keep their strong connection pulsing. Just being near each other was sufficient. But as the minutes passed by, an electricity swept over them, anticipation of words that they feared to say.  
  
"Ai,-"  
  
"Yes Captain" Nitori chirped at him, his eyes catching Rin's in a longing stare.  
  
"If you call me that one more time I will join Mikoshiba in calling you senpai. Don't test me." Rin let a smile slip across his face at the thought of calling Ai senpai. The image of his face slowing twisting and turning into a grimace, his cheeks turning bright red and his eyes widening with absolute horror, it was too much to not let out a giggle.  
  
"Sorry" Nitori looked down at his lap. He held his awkwardness in his hands, they began to fumble and search for a comfortable position or a reasonable purpose.  
  
"Ai, you need to lighten up on Momo. He is a good kid and he looks up to you."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have to room with him and his incessant personality. He needs to focus on school and the swim team and get rid of all the romance crap."  
  
"You know, romance is a healthy distraction Ai. You cant be so serious all the time. Maybe you could learn a little from him."  
Nitori scoffed. He clearly was not being swayed by Rin's lackluster attempt at life lessons. Silence again fell over them. Nitori was searching for a response, or rather, how to phrase his response. He opened his mouth, but hesitated.  
  
"Matsuoka- Senpai... if romance is so great why don't you have a girlfriend?" Rin scuffed his feet on the ground and brought his swing to a halt. He leaned over, resting his elbows in his lap and allowing his hair to dishevel onto his face. In the moonlight, his smile shone surprisingly bright.

  


"I thought you of all people would know that girls aren't really my speed."  
  
Nitori froze and the blood rushed onto his pale face giving it a bright red hue. Rin pulled himself up and lazily grabbed the chain of Ai's swing. Their eyes locked, Nitori looked like a deer lost in headlights.  
  
"But you are right,... I could really use a distraction-" Rin leaned down until his nose brushed Ai's. His hand sweeped back onto Nitori's neck, patiently to make sure that there was no resistance to his actions. But apparently he was taking it a little too slow, because Ai couldn't stand the wait, quickly crashing into Rin's lips, standing up and throwing his arms around his neck. As the kiss came to an end, they stayed wrapped in each others arms, again allowing the silence to speak for them. Rin pulled Nitori closer and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Nitori reached for Rin's hands, finally finding a place where they felt comfortable.  
  
"Cap- I mean Rin, I... Uh I miss being your roommate.... I mean, I have wanted to.. I just, I miss you." A laugh ripped through Rin's body as he looked at the flustered face that was now avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You know what? I may have to break Mikoshiba's heart and fix this little roommate issue you are having."


End file.
